LokiXReader: Missions Series
by Mlake31
Summary: You are a well known Super Villain known as "The Velocity". You have committed many crimes including burning down a landmark. You are sent to Asgard by S.H.I.E.L.D to be punished. But Loki helps you escape. You are trying to make it home to California from the Badlands, it isn' working so well. You notice Loki is falling for you, and you may be fallin for him. You make a great team
1. Chapter 1

**LokiXReader: Missions Part 1, Punishment Pit **

You kneel on the ground in the punishment pit of Asgard. You have chains on your hands that are held in the air by posts, stretching almost to the tall ceiling. The room is circular with an open ceiling looking out to the Asgardian dawn lit sky. It was your third day in the punishment pit. Your clothes have now turned to rags, and your used to be slicked back ponytail is now a rugged mess. What is the punishment pit you ask? How did you get there? Well the punishment pit is where Odin, Thor, and Loki, on separate days beat you nearly to death. Yesterday was Thor and today was Loki.

On earth you are considered a Super Villain. Your title being "The Velocity" known for your speed and cleverness. When there really wasn't anything super about you. You are just a regular person all together. Ya you robbed a few banks, and may or may not have burned down the Statue of Liberty. Then S.H.I.E.L.D then got involved. Imprisoned you on earth, and sent you to Asgard with Thor to be punished here. Your face is covered in dried blood, and so is your tattered sweatshirt. You feel a light breeze and hear birds chirping. You look up at the sky and see it is morning. The bottom of the pit is all grass, and it has a single tree in it. You groan in pain as you feel all of the bruises that paint your skin. You are waiting for Loki to arrive and begin to beat you. You are also not allowed to speak in the punishment pit. You groan again in agony. "I see my brother has had his way with you." You hear a voice say from under the tree. You see a figure in the shade of the tree leaning against the trunk. "Also sad that it has to happen to such a charming young lady." The figure says again, staring directly at you. The figure than moves out from under the tree, and it was Loki. He was tall, slender, and had his armor on. "I'm not going to hurt you." You hear him say. You don't believe him, and cringe when you hear the words "Hurt". Loki than sits right in front of you on his knees. "Now, how did you earn your title in the first place." He says, staring at you with his glassy green eyes. You not allowed to speak do not know what to do. "Speak or I will hurt you!" Loki raises his voice. "I-I-I'm not sure." You manage to get the words out. "Hmm... So I see." He says and leans close to the side of your head. "I'm going to help you escape." He whispers, and your eyes grow wide with fear. He than takes long strides to the door. Outside the door there is a guard that is supposed to make sure you do not escape. Loki speaks to the guard but you are not sure what he is saying. Loki then elbows the guard and bashes him against the head. The guard is unconscious. Loki then walks back in and you are even more afraid then before. He walks behind you and unlocks the chains, setting your hands free. "Follow me." Loki says, and brings you out the door to a hallway.

In the hallway you notice more guards are on you and Lokis back. You turn around and use your legs to take out the guards, making him tumble to the ground. You hear another guard behind you and you back flip onto his shoulders and snap his neck. The other guards take off running. You and Loki then run down the hallway. "Well don't we have a little bad ass here?" Loki says, trying to keep up with you. "Where did you learn to fight like that? Asgardian Guards have the best training." Loki says. "It just comes naturally." You say. You and Loki then turn the corner to another smaller hallway. Then another guard grabs you by the hood of your sweatshirt. You then grab the guards hand and snap his wrist making him wail in pain. You and Loki run into a side room that branches into other rooms. "I must say, you are quite a clever girl." Loki says, walking down to a door at the end of the room. "What is your name?" Loki asks. "(y/n)" You say. "Quite an innocent name for a criminal." Loki says back. You then enter a large arena. "But a beautiful criminal." Loki states. "Woah there Prince Charming, this isn't 'Lets hit on the escapee' day." You say shooting him a glare. "Very well." He says. Both of you take a room on the side of the arena that leads to a staircase and then leads you outside the palace. You notice a glass door at the end of the staircase that leads outside. "This is a secret exit, so there should not be any guards." Loki says. You both exit the palace and make your way to the bridge.

Loki grabs you behind a pillar. "What!?" You say, crossing your arms. "The guards in front of the main entrance, they are much stronger then the ones inside." Loki says. "You either have to take them from above, or risk it, and book it down the bridge." He says. "Got it." You say. You reach into your backpack and grab a silent harpoon gun. You walk around the pillar and notice the two guards standing at the main entrance to the palace. You aim above the large doorway, and shoot. You grab the gun and let it pull you to the side of the palace, dangling in the air. You glance down at Loki, then at the guards. You lower yourself silently hovering above the guards. You then put one of the guards heads between you feet and snap his neck while the other one does not notice. "Damn..." Loki mumbles from behind the pillar. You then kick the other guards head as hard as you could, knocking him out. Then you lower yourself to the ground, and put the gun in your backpack. "Well that was easy." You say, as Loki joins you in front of the bridge. "Heimdall is gone at this time, and I know how to activate the teleporter." Loki says, and he starts running down the bridge. You easily catch up with him.

Both of you enter the copper colored bi-frost. "Stand here." Loki says, pointing to a spot on the ground. You stand in place. "Now hold on." Loki says, as he sets the sword into the teleporter. Your vision goes technicolor as you are being teleported back to Midgard.

You notice you have been teleported to a place in the desert. No where near your home in California. It is devastatingly hot, and absolutely no clouds in the sky. "Well here you go, have fun, bye..." Loki begins. "No stay..." You say looking back at Loki. Loki throws his head back and groans. "What is it now..." Loki says "The adventures only just begun." You say. "I'm listening." Loki said tilting his head to the side. "We have some things to work out." You say, raising an eyebrow. "Missions to complete." You say. "I am not helping.." Loki begins to yell. "With our abilities I can help you conquer earth!" You yell back. "I have changed, and certainly do not need your help." Loki says, turning around. "Fine, then I guess when I attack Stark Tower, you won't be in the thanks." You say, looking at the sandy ground. "You could not possibly attack Stark Tower." Loki said back, and turns back around to face you. "Well help me get home and maybe we both can take it over." You say. Loki searches for comebacks. "So, are you in?" You ask. Loki looks around the desert. "Fine" He says, and both of you start walking the desert to find civilization.


	2. Chapter 2

**LokiXReader: Missions Part 2, The Badlands**

"I cannot believe I agreed to this." Loki says, walking through the remote desert next to you. "Neither can I really." You say back. "You know, you remind me of Natasha." Loki says, glancing over at you. "Really?" You say. "That is not a good thing." Loki says back. "Well looks like Prince Charming turned into the Wicked Witch of the West." You say giggling. "I will throw you down a sand dune..." Loki says. "I will not care. You are not a threat to me." You say back. Loki raises an eyebrow at you. "I knew I never should have helped you!" Loki yelled. "I knew I should have never trusted you!" You yell back. "You're a sick, meddling, imbecil! Just like the rest!" Loki says, waving his hand in the air. "You're the one that got us stuck here in the first place!" You yell. Both of you are out of breath from yelling at eachother. "Why are we doing this?" You ask. "No idea." Loki says back, and both of you continue through the desert.

A few hours later you both are still walking through the desert, absolutely restless. You now feel every ache and tenderness in your body. You can tell Loki is getting tired also. "This worked well." You say, out of breath. "Didn't it?" Loki says back. You notice something in the distance, it looks like a small town. "Thank the Lord." You say, and you sprint towards the civilization. "Little Bitch..." Loki mumbles and runs after you.

You reach the small streets of the town and enter a small cafe. "Table for?" The seater asks. "One." You begin and Loki bursts through the door out of breath "Two! Two! Table... for two." Loki says. The seater then takes you to a table. "What can I get you to drink?" She asks. "A glass of water is fine." You say. "I'll have a gallon" Loki says, and you kick him under the table "Ow, what!" He says. "That isn't normal..." You whisper between your teeth. "Fine, a 'glass' of water." Loki says, and shoots you an unpleasant look. The waitress then leaves for the drinks. "A GALLON!" You say. "What?" Loki says. "I am thirsty from the scorching hot desert we had to walk through." Loki said, observing the silverware. "Yes, but this is midgard, no one drinks a gallon of water at a resturaunt." You say, rolling your eyes. "Hmm..." Loki mumbles, and the waitress comes back with waters. "Anything to eat?" She asks. "No we are fine." You say, kicking Loki again not to say anything. "Yup." Loki says, and the waitress leaves, and he then kicks you under the table. "This is not kindergarden footsie." You say. "It is now." He says kicking you harder. You catch his leg in the air and proceed to twist it slightly to the side. "I will do it..." You say, threatening to break his leg. Loki grinds his teeth together. "I give up." Loki says, and you release his leg.

You then leave the cafe after drinking your waters, and walk on the sidewalk. "Where do you live exactly?" Loki asks. "San Francisco, California." You say, putting on your sunglasses. "Lets find a map." You say entering a gas station. Inside the gas station Loki is mesmerized by all of the junk food, and soft drinks that filled the small store. "We are in the Badlands!" You yell at the map in the small store. "Of South Dakota!" The man behind the counter says. "Where exactly are we in the Badlands?" You ask. "Box Elder! Right outside of the Badlands! Where y'all from?" The man asks. "I'm from California." You say. "Ah, ok, and your boyfriend?" The man asks looking at Loki, who is now staring at the live fishing bait. "Who?" He says turning around. "No, we are just... friends." You say. "Oh ok, I can drive you to California! I got nothing else to do..." The man says. "The names John, but you can call me Johnnie." The man says, holding out his hand and you shake it. Johnnie is at least in his 40's and is a plump little man. You can tell he is a farmer. He had a flannel shirt on and cowboy boots. "I'm (y/n)" You say. "I'm Loki." Loki says, dropping one of the bait worms back in the buckets. "Nice to meet y'all! Well lets hop in the Ford and get rollin!" Johnnie says, and he leans out the back door behind the counter. "Mama! I'm going to California!" Johnnie yells and shuts the door back. You laugh, seeing how jolly Johnnie is. You can tell then Loki is checking you out. "NOT THE DAY!" You yell and look Loki in the eyes. "I can't help myself. I do what I want." Loki says, and you and him follow Johnnie to an old truck.

"This is Charlette! Shes got a few decades on her but she runs like a charm!" Johnnies says, fixing his baseball cap and petting the truck. "Now one of y'all is gonna have to sit in the middle, it only has three seats." Johnnie says. "Shes smallest." Loki says, pointing at you. "Ugh!" You say as you climb in the middle of the truck. It is going to be an interesting ride to California...

Johnnie hops in the drivers side, and Loki hops in the other. You are completely squished between them. "How long does it take to get to San Francisco?" You ask, shifting in your seat because Loki is purposly digging his shoulder into you for pure amusment. "About 21 hours I will say." Johnnies says starting the old truck. The truck makes the worse sound you have ever heard while starting, but even out as it warms up. Loki digs his shoulder into you again. "Do you mind?" You ask, looking at him. "Not at all." He says, smirking. "What am I doing?" Loki asks. "You are digging your bony ass shoulder into my rib cage!" You yell. Johnnie laughs. "What?" You ask Johnnie. "I thought you were so innocent and cute! And you and him just..." He can barly get the words out because he is laughing so hard, "don't get along, and... it makes you so angry!" Johnnie says. "Ha. Ha. Ha." You say, mocking a laugh. Johnnie than leaves the small town of Box Elder.


	3. Chapter 3

** LokiXReader: Missions Part 3, Obey You**

"So where are we staying tonight?" You ask Johnnie. "Well I was thinking, we would catch a hotel at Salt Lake City, its about a 10 hour drive." Johnnie says, taking a turn through an intersection. Loki pokes you with his shoulder again, and you snap at it like you are going to bite it. "Woah there, someones a little feisty aren't they?" Loki says, smirking. "Loki, leave the lady alone." Johnnie says, and you smirk at Loki. Loki rolls his eyes and stares out the window.

An hour later Johnnie pulls up to a gas station, to fill up the truck and get something to drink. "Y'all want anything?" Johnnie asks, as you and Loki exit the truck. "I will have a coke." You say, and Loki stares at you. "The hell is a 'coke'" He asks. "Its a soda!" Johnnie laughs. "He isn't from here, ha." You say, embarrassed. "Ok, I will have whatever that is." Loki says. You look at the time on the clock outside the gas station. It says 1:00pm. "So now, when you get back, I can go back to Asgard, right?" Loki asks. "No, we have stuff to do." You say. Then Johnnie comes out with three cokes, and you get back into the truck. Loki opens his coke and takes a sip of it. "Why is it bubbly?" He asks, looking at you. "Because its carbonated?" You say, with a sassy tone. "It looks like someone shit in a bottle, and put the little mermaid inside." Loki says, screwing the cap back on the bottle. You and Johnnie laugh. "Now in Salt Lake City, I have some relatives that we can stay with for a night." Johnnie says, starting down the road. "Ok" You say back. You then grab the coke bottle out of Lokis hands.

A few hours later, the sun is setting and you are sleeping on Lokis shoulder, as Loki is sleeping on the side of the window. Johnnie glances at you both and laughs slightly. Loki wakes up "Ew what the hell!" Loki yells noticing you on his shoulder. You jump. "Holy!" You scream. You and Loki look at each other. "Never again." Loki says. "Nope..." You say, turning back to look at Johnnie. "What?" He says, giggling. You shake your head in disgust.

You finally reach Salt Lake City, Utah. It is 10:00 at night when you reach the city. You all turn into a small subdivision, and pull up to a cottage house. "Well here we are!" Johnnie says, hopping out of the truck. "Brilliant..." Loki says, and slams the door in your face. You grumble under your breath and open the door again. You all walk up to the door, and knock. "Hello?" a little girl says holding a teddy bear. "UNCLE JOHNNIE!" The little girl, squeals and hugs Johnnie. "Hey baby girl." Johnnie says, picking up the four year old. You smile at the little girl. "Are you married..." the little girls asks Johnnie. He laughs "No this is (y/n) and her boyfriend." Johnnie says motioning to Loki. "No! No... friend... acquaintance..." Loki says. "Oh sorry." Johnnie says back, "This is Tabitha, my littlest niece!" Johnnie says propping the girl on his shoulders. Tabitha was a cute blonde girl, that had deep blue eyes. "Nice to meet you." You say smiling and holding out your hand, and Tabitha gladly shakes it. You give Loki a dirty look to introduce himself. "I am Loki." He says holding out his hand also, and the girl ducks behind Johnnies head. "Shes shy." Johnnie says setting the girl down, she then runs inside. "Great job, hotshot." You say entering the house, and Loki smacks you on the ass as you walk by. You cover you ass with your hands and walk backwards to face him, he smirks at you. "Mommy! Uncle Johnnie is here!" Tabitha says and runs into the kitchen flailing her teddy bear in the air. "Johnnie!" A women says and runs and gives Johnnie a hug, "You brought guests?" She said looking at you and Loki over his shoulder. "Yes! This is Loki, and (y/n)!"Johnnie says. "Nice to meet you!" She says. "We need to stay here over the night, we are heading out to California, June!" Johnnie says, and June gasps. "Ok! I will show you to your rooms!" She says and leads you all to your rooms. "Now, this is Johnnies." June says, motioning to a medium sized room. "And if you don't mind, you both will share a room." She says. "What!" You yell, and Loki puts his hands over your mouth. "That's fine." He says, and June leads you to another room. "Thank you." Loki says, and leads you inside and shuts the door. "OH MY GOD!" You yell. "What?" Loki said, with an evil smile. "There is only one bed!" You say, pointing to the bed. "So?" Loki asks. "That isn't normal on "Midgard" to share a bed with someone you do not know!" You say, grabbing pillows and setting them in the middle of the bed. "Now, the left is your side, the right is mine. If any damn part of you breaks through that barrier, I will chop it off." You say laying on your side of the bed. "You do sound a lot more threatening then you look." Loki says, sitting on your side. You push him off the end of the bed, thankfully he saves himself from hitting the hard floor. "I stand corrected..." Loki says, sitting on his side of the bed. Then Johnnie walks in, "Are y'all cashing in for the night?" He says, eyeing the barrier. "Yup." You say digging your face in the pillow. While you are not looking, Johnnie looks at Loki and points to the barrier, Loki puts his hand up signaling he knows what he is doing. Johnnie then leaves.

The next morning, Loki, being the mischief maker he is, broke through the pillow barrier and onto your side. He is resting his head on your back. You wake up and notice. "WHAT THE!" You yell, and pull out your pocket knife. "WHAT! WHAT!" Loki says. "You LITTLE.." You begin, and Loki covers your mouth again. Johnnie walks in, "What is going on!" He yells, and see's you and Loki. "Um..." Loki begins. "Its not what it looks like." He says, letting go of your mouth. "Have respect for the lady." Johnnie says and exits the room. You look outside the window and see it is morning. "Why?" You say, and look at Loki. "I'm a roller..." Loki says with a fake smile. "I do not care, I will ride in the bed of that truck just to get away from you!" You say, and storm out the room, leaving Loki behind.

You enter the kitchen and notice June, Tabitha, and Johnnie have started eating breakfast. "Good Morning!" June says, taking a piece of bacon. "(y/n)!" Tabitha squeals and hugs you, she only reaches your knees she is so small. "Good Morning!" You say, warmed by the nice greeting. "Would you like some french toast?" Johnnie asks. "Sure." You say sitting down at the table and taking a slice. "Its my family recipe." June says, as you are taking a bite. "Its very good." You say. Then Loki comes in, and Tabitha hides behind you. "You know I think i'll eat outside." You say, and take your plate out to the back porch.

You sit outside on the porch, and set your plate on the small wooden table. "Ok why so sour?" Loki says as he comes out the sliding glass door. You get up again. "Your not going anywhere." Loki says, blocking the door, "Now answer my question." "Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that I gave you an order and you didn't obey it!" You say sternly. "Oh well! Not everyone is going to obey you in life!" He says. You look away, hiding how much he hurt you with those words. All of your childhood was based on that phrase. Oh you want a good grade? To bad. Oh you need food? To bad. Mainly why you turned to the criminal life in the first place. Loki notices what he has done to you. "I-I'm sorry..." Loki says, looking down. You hold back tears and set your plate down. Loki puts his hand behind your head and pulls you close. He then kisses you.


	4. Chapter 4

**LokiXReader: Missions Part 4, Wall of Weapons**

You are shocked as his soft lips touch yours, but you do not hesitate away from it. It feels as if a million strings of lightning are pulsing through you. "Now do you forgive me?" Loki says, stepping back slightly. You all of a sudden feel enraged, and used by him. He just did that to get an answer, and then treat you no different than he did before. You grab your plate and storm into the house, leaving Loki behind.

After you say your goodbyes to Tabitha, and June, it is time to hit the road again off to California. Finally. All three of you smashed in the tiny truck again. "So..." Johnnie says, his one hand on the wheel the other out the window. "What was all that screaming I heard this morning..." Johnnie says, staring directly at Loki. Loki just keeps staring out the window. "I asked you a question!" Johnnie raised his voice, and slammed on the brakes. "Woah, What!" Loki said back to him. "You dare hurt an innocent women like that, I will be willing to pop a few bullets into you, sonny..." Johnnie says, waving his finger at Loki. "Well she isn't an innocent." Loki says, staring down Johnnie. You look at him and want to say 'You idiot do not say anything about out actual lives!' "Yes she..." Johnnie begins. "No, she is The Velocity, a nation wide, governments nightmare. Breaking into banks, and burning down the Statue Of Liberty. She isn't so innocent now? Is she?" Loki says, cocking his head up. You try to hold back the urge to punch Loki, by gripping your hands. Johnnie looks at you, "She is much nicer then her reputation sounds." Johnnie says, staring down at you. You keep your head down. "And if you are to thick headed to notice that this women is a criminal I aught to kill you right off the bat!" Loki says. "You know what Loki, I have always wondered your last name. It would sound good with the last name Laufeyson. Don't you agree?" Johnnie says raising his eyebrow at Loki. "I knew it was you since the day you walked in the corner store. The sly eyes, wimpy body. It all made sense. All I wanted to do was protect this lady, who might not have known it was you. But it seems she does." Johnnie says, and starts down the road again. "I'm the one who helped her get out of Asgard." Loki says. "And I'm the one, going to help her escape from a complete asshole!" Johnnie yells, and looks at the road. Loki looks at you, then at Johnnie. "I guess you're right." Loki says, and turns to face the window again. "I am an asshole." Loki says. "Yes you..." Johnnie begins, "STOP FIGHTING FOR GODS SAKE!" You yell, "You guys are worse then two high school girls fighting over a football player!" You say again, glancing at both of them. "That's a good reference..." "SHUT UP!" You yell, to cut off Loki. "Lets just change the subject..." You say. "Ok." Johnnie says. "Fine" Loki says rolling his eyes. "So, how bout that weather?" You say, fake smiling. "That's the best you can come up with." Loki says, turning to you. "This is going to be such a long day..." You say, putting your head in your hands.

A few hours later, Johnnie pulls up to a gas stations again. "Y'all want anything?" Johnnie asks getting out of the truck. "I'm fine, where are we?" You ask, Loki is sleeping with his head against the window. "Reno Nevada, at least 3 hours until we get to San Francisco. Weather permitting." He says, filling up the tank. "I see." You say back. You look out the window and notice why Johnnie said that, there are huge storm clouds coming. Loki shifts in his seat, with his head against the window still. You start to feel sorry for him. His past, and how he treated you, that's just all he knows. All he knows is how to hurt people, he tried to help you and he did, but he is starting to cave into hatred again. You glance over at him. His defined cheek bones, pale skin, pitch black hair. You wonder why anyone would hurt someone like that. "Do you mind?" Loki says, and you notice you were staring at him even when he was awake. "Oh, sorry." You say looking away. "I know what you were thinking." Loki says, in the sweetest tone, you have ever heard him speak. "Your the only one, who truly feels sorry for me (Y/n)" He says, in that same sweet tone. "I just, don't get why people would do that to you." You say, your head still not facing him. "I do." Loki says, "I'm a murderer, thief, a crisis maker. No one would love anyone like that." He finishes. You don't know what to say. You don't even know what to think. "Well I do." You say. It just left your lips, without any thought to it. You look back at him. "You wont for long." Loki says, turning to stare out the window again. Rain has started to splash the windshield. "I'm back!" Johnnie says, getting back into the truck. "Exited to see me?" Johnnie says, with a mile wide smile on his face. "Ecstatic..." Loki says, staring out the window. "Hey do you mind if we stop at Roseville, Cali? My friend lives there, and I have something I would like to tell her." You ask Johnnie. "Sure thing!" Johnnie says starting the truck. And it was off to Roseville.

2 hours later it is 6:00 in the afternoon, and you finally see a sign to Roseville. "Ya know where she lives right?" Johnnie asks. "Yeah, take a right here." You say, and Johnnie follows your directions to a large abode house. "Who lives here?" Loki asks. "My friend Katie, she gives me weapons and such." You say to Loki, nudging him to get out of the truck. You reach the door, and are about to knock when the door flies of its hinges. Katie is standing there with some sort of ray gun. "Oh... hey..." Katie says, setting the gun down. "(Y/n)!" She squeals, and hugs you. "Hey!" You say hugging her back. "Is that..." Katie says, looking at Loki. "Yup, the Loki Laufeyson. The one who destroyed the first Stark Tower, and lost a few battles." You say, and Loki hits you in the back. "Well come in!" She says. Katie has been your best friend for years. She makes your weapons and such for missions. Almost like a sidekick, but less 'kick'. She had dark brown hair, and freckles. Not the person you would expect to make weapons at all. "So hows Louis?" You ask. "He's at work now, but he is doing well." She says. "Louis?" Loki asks. "My husband." She answers. "Ah, I see." Loki says back. "So, what brings you guys here?" She asks. "Well, I need some help." You say and motion to a side room behind the kitchen. "Oh, I see." Katie says, and you both go to the room. "What is that about?" Johnnie asks Loki. "I have no idea." Loki says shaking his head. A minute later you and Katie come back. "May I ask, what that device is that you almost killed us with." Johnnie asks, pointing to the ray gun. "Yes, that is the TK-LL00. It is my latest project. It can burn through the toughest substances. Such as Graphene. It can vaporize it." Katie answers, picking up the gun. "It seems to have done well to the door." Loki says, glancing at the now puddle, of a door. "Yup." She says, laughing. "Now (y/n) when do you need these "materials"?" Katie asks. "The sooner the better." You say back. "Sounds good. I should have it done at about next week. Then I will deliver it." She says, bringing the gun down to the basement. You all follow her. "This is where I make the weapons." She says, setting the gun back in a case. The walls were lined with shelves filled with different weapons. In the middle of the room was a workbench and different tools and such. "You made these?"Loki asks, looking at all of the different inventions. "Yup." Katie says locking the case. "Well Louis will be home soon, so maybe you should get to the mansion now." Katie says looking at you. "Mansion?" Loki and Johnnie say at the same time. "Didn't tell them?" Katie asks you. "Nope, not yet" You say.

After visiting Katies house, it is time to make it back to San Francisco. Oh, and I forgot to mention. You do live in a mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**LokiXReader: Missions Part 5, The Mansion**

**(Sorry this was put up late, I had some traveling to do yesterday. But here it is! :D)**

You all pull up to your long driveway. "You live in the middle of no where?" Johnnie asks, driving down the long driveway. "You will see why." You say, staring out the windshield. Your mansion finally comes in view. It is a long white house, with windows everywhere. It has a walkway to the inside. The outside is lined with different bushes with flowers. "You live here!" Loki yells, his mouth almost hangs open with surprise. "Yup." You say, and instruct Johnnie where to park.

When you all first walk in there is a huge living room. Basically a flat screen TV, pool table, three seater couch, and a huge in ground indoor hot tub. "Well, you sure are full of surprises." Johnnie says, plopping on the couch. "Where did you get all of this money?" Loki asks, eyeing the pool table. "Last time I robbed Wells Fargo." You say. "Ah yes I remember when you did that last." Loki says. "You robbed Wells Fargo?" Johnnie asks in shock. "Yes, back in 2008." You say back. "Wow,you really are not as innocent as I thought you where." Johnnie says back. "Ya, I get that a lot." You bay back laughing. You happen to glance at the clock and notice it's 10:00pm. "So where are our chambers?" Loki asks. "Chambers? Boy, this isn't 600 B.C..." Johnnie says. "That's what you think." Loki says in a sassy tone. You show each of them there rooms and get ready for bed.

"(Y/n)!" Johnnie screams in your ear as your sleeping. You wake up, and notice its morning. "WHAT!" You yell. "Loki! He got hurt! He was trying to drive Charlotte, and I was teaching him and he drove into your fountain in the garden!" Johnnie yells. "WHAT! Did you not help him! " you say jumping out of the bed. "I TRIED! HE'S ON THE COUCH!" Johnnie yells back at you. His face is red from yelling. You run out to Loki on the couch who is covered in water, and now has the whole couch drenched. "LOKI YOU IDIOT!" You say holding back tears. His eyes are closed, but you can tell he is breathing. "I'm fine you large loon!" Loki yells at Johnnie. "I just wanted you to be ok." Johnnie says back. "So you ask this uneducated, selfish, prick? To save me?" Loki says to Johnnie pointing to you. You look at him confused at what he said. First he liked you, now he's back the heartless one again. Loki looks at you, "(y/n) I'm sorr" "Get out..." You cut off Loki and point to the door. "I'm..." "I SAID GET OUT!" You yell. Now your face is red. "Go back to where you came from, and NEVER come back!" You say, holding back more tears. "I try helping you and I'm a prick? I get scared to death, and try to help someone I love and I'm a prick!" You yell. "I didn't..." Loki begins. "Leave" You say, and Loki gets up and heads for the door. You can tell he looks back at you, but you don't look back at him. You just keep staring at the wet leather couch. You hear the door open and close, and he is gone. "He's an asshole." Johnnie says behind you. You walk to your room and slam the door behind you.

Why would he do that? What is wrong with him? One day he likes you the next your nothing but stone. You bury your face in the pillow, and let it all out. He's gone. You loved him.

You are now sleeping, face down in the pillow. You are awaken by the sound of a helicopter flying over your mansion. That's odd since your house isn't under any airplane routs. But you think nothing of it. Just then you hear a missile hit right outside your window. "(Y/n)!" You hear Johnnie scream from the other room. "Shut up!" You hear someone else's voice say. Another missile hits outside. You jump out of bed, and run outside the door to find cops scattered all over the house. "RUN!" Johnnie gets the words out. One cop tries to get a hold of you, but you side kick him before he can. You bolt outside to the walkway. You looked up to see the helicopter but it wasn't. It was the Helecarrier. Nick Fury was standing outside talking, until he notices you. You begin to run, then a cop grabs your arms from behind you and puts them in handcuffs. Fury then comes up to you. "Ah, (Y/n) so we meet again." He says, standing before you. You are trying to fight out of the handcuffs. "How did you find me?" You say. "Well, being that Thor found his brother wandering outside your mansion. It gave us a hint." Fury said. He then picks up his pager. "We got her." He says, and you hear from the other end. "Loki is here to." and you could tell, you were going back to the glass cage in the Helecarrier.

You are thrown into the glass dome of the Helecarrier. "Try to get out of that cage." Fury says, and turns back for the door. You lay there on the floor wondering three thing. Where is Loki, How do you get out, and where the hell is the bathroom. You get up and wipe off your shiny leather pants, and glance around the small dome. You hear the door open, and you turn to Natasha's face. "Hello again." She says, circling the dome. "Long time no see." You say back. "So tell me. How exactly did you escape Asgard?" She says, sitting outside. "Why do you want to know." You say back. "Reasons." Natasha says running her hand through her hair. "I heard Reindeer Games helped you with that one." "Possibly." You say. "Whats going on between you and him?" She says, staring directly at you. "Why does it matter?" You say, in a sassy tone. Natasha bangs on the glass "Because you are a criminal! A nation wide rebel! You do not deserve anything you have! Your house, family, and most of all love! Mainly why Loki is dead!"


	6. Chapter 6

**LokiXReader: Missions Part 6, Skydive**

The words hit you like a baseball to the face. Loki is dead. "What?" You yell. "We did it for the good of the planet. So now you have no one to help you with your little schemes." Natasha said, and walked out of the room. You do not know what to think. He cant be dead? Would S.H.I.E.L.D really do something like that? You sat back on the ground, and hugged your knees to your chest. Just then Thor walks in. You do not care to even look at him. "So you heard." Thor said. You make a "hmm" like noise. "We had to do it." He said, his voice is hoarse. "Do what! Take someones life for a punishment to anothers!" You yell. "I-I'm sorry." He tried to get the words out. "If you were sorry..." You stood up, "You would have never done it in the first place! He did nothing!" "He is a criminal!" Thor yells. "And you are a murderer." You say. Thor looks down to the ground, you can tell your words are playing through his mind. He then gets up and leaves. You lean your head against the glass, and let out a few tears. Thor is about to open the door to leave when you hear something large bang on the top of the dome. "You thought you could kill a god, brother." A voice said from the top of the dome. It was Loki. Your jaw almost hung wide open. Thor turns around, "How did you?" Thor begins. "I am much smarter then you think." Loki says, and hops down from the top of the dome. "You are a heartless!" Thor begins. "All the heartless once cared to much." Loki said, and shot Thor down with his scepter. Thor took out Mjolnir and started to swing it towards Loki, and he dodged all of Thors attempts. "You really think its that easy?" Loki says, and breaks the glass of the dome with the back of his scepter, creating a large gaping hole for you to escape out of. "What has happened to you brother?" Thor yells. Your run out of the dome and behind Loki. "Love has happened." Loki said, and shoots Thor one last time, sending him to the ground. "Follow me." Loki says to you and both of your run out the door.

Alarms are now sounding all over Helecarrier. It sucks because the carrier is in the air also. You hear Fury yelling into his pager behind you. So both of you start to sprint down to an exit. To the outside of the carrier. You open the door and a blast of air shoots in the carrier from the wind. You grab a rope from the wall and wrap it around you and Lokis waist. "What are you..." Loki begin. "Arms up, legs apart, head down, and do not let go." You say. "What!" Loki yells and both of you fall out of the Helecarrier. "Your crazy!" Loki yells. "I took a skydiving class its ok." You say back. "We don't have a parachute..." Loki says, you can tell he is scared. It surprises you to see him scared. You take off your sweatshirt and hold it in the air, hoping it will ease the fall at least a little. and it did. "Clever..." Loki says, staring up at the sweatshirt. "Looks like we are heading for the Pacific anyway." You say, as you stare down at the ocean. Both of you hit the water right off shore.

When you bob back up you notice the rope is floating in the water. "Loki!" You yell, gasping for air. Finally Loki comes up to gasping for air. "We did it." He says smiling. "I know!" You say and hug him in the water, and he hugs you tighter then you intended. "Lets get to shore." You say pulling away from him. "I agree." Loki says, and both of you start swimming to shore.

You finally reach the shore of the ocean and lay in the sand. "Well that was a bit hectic..." Loki says, slicking his wet hair back. "You don't say." You say back. "Where is Johnnie?" Loki says. "Dammit..." You say, just then you hear screaming and splashing in the water. You look out and see Johnnie. "Speak of the devil." Loki says. "Guys! I'm here!" Johnnie yells, waving his hand. "We see you, keep swimming to shore!" You yell back, and Johnnie starts to swim. "Where did you learn how to skydive?" Loki says, standing waiting for Johnnie. "I know a guy." You say, standing and wringing out your drenched sweatshirt. Johnnie finally makes it to shore. "Thanks for waiting for me..." Johnnie says out of breath. You then hug Johnnie, and he hugs you back. You don't see it, but Loki gives Johnnie a dirty look while your hugging him. "What about the mansion!" Loki yells, trying to get you away from Johnnie. "Eh, it was a peice of shit anyways." You say. "I thought you were dead." You say. "I faked at the execution, they injected me with poison, but I am immune to it." Loki says, "I closed me eyes, and stopped breathing just so I could escape, and get you." He says, staring down at you. "Well..." Johnnie begins, "I will just leave you two alone..." He says, and awkwardly walks away behind a palm tree. "What did you think, when you heard I was dead?" Loki asks. "I-I, I didn't know what to think." You say looking down, and Loki lightly lifts your head back up. "You didn't want me dead." He said. "I didn't." You say looking at him in his deep green eyes. He then kisses you. Much more passionately then the last time, and you willingly kiss back. You hear a little "Aww." From behind the palm tree.

After that moment, you could tell you were falling for Loki. Hard.


	7. Chapter 7

That was it. Your heart was melting inside of you. "Uh... Guys." You hear from Johnnie behind the palm tree. Loki turns to the tree and growls. Johnnie points to the large storm clouds in the sky. "We should get a hotel." You say, and Johnnie comes out from behind the tree. "I agree." Loki says, and all of you start to walk to the sidewalk.

You finally reach a town with a small motel called "Buck Bridge Motel" and had a large deer as its mascot. "Oh, this looks great." You say sarcastically. "It reminds me of Boxelder!" Johnnie says, patting the sign. "How I would love to go back there." Loki says, rolling his eyes. You all walk into the lobby, it is small and overly furnished. It has different antiques inside, and a small chandelier hanging from the low ceiling, Loki almost has to duck under it. You walk up to the front desk and ring the bell, since no one is there. "I GOT IT MA!" You hear someone yell from the back room, behind the desk. A man comes out, he is short, and has short dark hair. "Hello. Welcome to Buck Bridge." The man says, and hands out flyers. "Tell your friends." He says, and winks at you. You give him a dirty look. "We will have 3 rooms." You say. "2" Loki interrupts. "3!" You say, turning to face him. "2!" He yells. "Fine, you have fun with Johnnie then." You say in a sassy tone. "I dont want him!" Johnnie yells from across the lobby. "Three next to each other." You say. "We don't have three next to each other, ma'am." The man says, "We only have two next to each other." He says. "Fine, 2 next to each other, and the third one wherever the hell it is." You say, smacking a $100 bill on the desk. "Any bags?" He asks. "No." You say, and walk outside the lobby, Loki and Johnnie trailing behind you. The man brings Johnnie to a room at the end, and puts Loki in one at the other end. He then shows you yours next to Lokis. "I must say, you are beautiful, my name is Gordon." The man says, kissing your hand. You look at him and say "I'm not into fifty year olds." and slam the door in his face. "48... not 50." He says from behind the door. "I dont give a shi-it." You sing the last word a little, and bury your face in the bed. "Can I at least have your number?" He asks. "Not in a million years grandpa!" You yell. "...Please" He says. "Listen up you little shit! Leave the goddamn women alone!" You hear Loki yell. "What are you gonna do about it?" Gordon says. Crap... no one says that to Loki. You than hear fighting, gurgling, than snapping. So you open the door to look on whats happening. "Hello..." Loki says, and you notice Gordons lifeless body hanging from a tree. "You are officially..." You begin, "My best friend." You finish. Loki smiles at you and admires his work. "Now go to sleep, I will take care of that mess." He says. "Ok." You say, and kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks." You say smiling, and you shut the door.

The next morning you wake up to thunder and lightning through the window. When everyone is up, its time for you all to check out of the Motel. "This motel sucks..." Johnnie says, in the lobby. "Yup." Loki says, leaning against the wall. "Eff it." You say, and you grab your $100 bill from the cash register. "Thats one way." Johnnie says shaking his head. Then all of you leave for the road.

It isn't raining as much now. It is just sprinkling. You are all on the sidewalk walking around the small town. "Now what." Johnnie says, pulling his hood over his head. You grab your phone and call Katie. "Hello?" She says. "Hey, can you come pick us up." You say. "Where are you guys?" She asks. "I'm not to sure, we stayed at Buck Bridge Motel." You say. "What the hell are you doing in Santa Cruz?" She says. "Where in Santa Cruz!" You yell into the phone. "Yeah, I remember passing by there on my way to make a delivery." She says. "Can you pick us up?" You ask again. "Sure but its a 2 hour drive." She says back. "Thats fine, we will be waiting. "Ok." She says, and hangs up. "Well?" Loki asks. "Katie is coming to pick us up. Its a 2 hour drive." You say to him. "What are we gonna do?" Johnnie asks, sitting on a bench. Your phone rings again, and the caller ID says "Nick Fury".

AUTHORS NOTICE!

I have recently gotton a request to make a new fanfiction. I will copy and paste the WHOLE message that was sent to me.

Hello, I just wanted to say that I love both of your series! And I would love to suggest a new one. Since all you have done for us (Your readers), and letting us be able to make us be loved by Loki. I think it would be fair enough to let you make one about your life. With Loki in it :D It will just be about you and Loki together :D Your life, your everything. Please consider this! It would make your fans day if you would! Thanks so much!

-Tallie

Haha I did take this into consideration. I will possibly make it also in the next few days. Also about the University Life series. There WILL be a sequel to the series. It will be coming out in a month or two:) I hope you all enjoy the rest of Missions! ily all

~Marissa


	8. Chapter 8

**LokiXReader: Missions Part 8, Starry Night **

You stare at the phone wondering how he has your number. "Who is it?" Loki asks trying to look at your screen. "Just a friend." You say leaning away from him. You pick up the phone. "Hello." You say. "We will find you. No matter where you are." Fury says from the other end. His voice sounds tired. "Good Luck with that one." You say. "We will no doubt, now, you happened to have sunk the Helecarrier by grabbing an important rope needed to help suspend part of the motor. The carrier has sunk to the bottom of the pacific. You owe $450,000 for the damages." He says. "I could care less." You say, and end the call. "That was not a friend." Loki says. "Fury." You say back to him. "Imbecile..." Loki mumbles under his breath. "Where's Carly!" Johnnie says. "Katie." You correct him. "She should be here in an hour or two. "FOOD!" Loki whines. "Good lord, your just like an 8 year old child!" You say. "I just want some food." Loki says, and gives you puppy eyes. You stare at him unpleased. "Fine." You say handing him a wet $5 bill from your pocket, "Go to the gas station and bring me the change." "Yay!" Loki says, and runs across the street to the gas station. "When did he get so lovey dovey." Johnnie says, crossing his arms. "No idea." You say, sitting on the bench next to Johnnie. "I think he got like that when he got to know you more." Johnnie says smirking and poking you with his elbow. "No." You deny. "Well that's what I think." Johnnie says. "Well that's not what I think." You say back. "The hell is taking him so long!" Johnnie gripes. "Who knows" You say rolling your eyes. Finally Loki comes out of the store and by you and Johnnie. "I am going to try this Pepsi product." Loki says, holding a bag of chips and a Pepsi. "Pepsi is basically the same thing as coke, Loki." You say smirking. "Your kidding..." Loki says. "Nope." Johnnie says.

Two hours of Loki whining about soft drinks, and how his chips were burn later. Katie pulls up with her car. "Ok, (y/n) in the front, you two goombas in the back." She says, unlocking the doors. "Goombas?" Johnnie says, and you shrug and get in the car. "Fury got ya?" Katie asks, as you all get in the car. "Yup, sneaky bastard..." You say. "Yeah, it was all over the news." Katie says, "Your mansion got bombed, you sunk the Helecarrier..." "YOU SUNK THE HELECARRIER!" Loki interrupts Katie. "Maybe..." You say sinking down in your seat, as Katie starts to drive. "How!" Loki says. "You know that rope I stole... ya they needed that." You say. "I don't know whether to hug you or smack you right now..." Loki says shaking his head. "I'll take the compliment." You say.

7:00pm is finally when you all arrive back at Katie's. "Louis is sleeping, leave him alone. Food is always available, don't flush the toilets in the middle of the night in annoys the crap out of me, and please (y/n) and Loki no making out in the middle of the night." Katie says getting out of the car. "No promises." Loki says, and you turn around and lightly kick him. "We only have two bedrooms, mine and a guest, so y'all have to sleep in the same room in sleeping bags, or some of you can sleep in a tent that we have." Katie says entering the door. "Tent!" You yell. "Tent..." Loki says after yours. "Ha, no." You say. "I DON'T WANT HIM!" Johnnie says. "Neither do I!" You yell back at Johnnie. "WHY NOT? HE IS LIKE A GIGANTIC NON FURRY TEDDY BEAR!" Johnnie yells louder. "Shut up! Louis is sleeping!" Katie says. "Ok, two in the tent, and one in the room. I will get the sleeping bags." Katie says, and runs down to the basement. You turn to Johnnie. "Really?" You say. "What? Now no one can hear you guys..." "Shut up you fat hillbilly!" Loki says, interrupting Johnnie. "Hey!" Johnnie says. "Can you guys stop fighting." You say rolling your eyes. "As long as this giant, nasty, hick leaves!" Loki says. Johnnie looks at the floor, processing what Loki just said to him. "Fine." Johnnie says, and starts to walk out the door, "I thought you guys were actually my friends..." Johnnie says, and slams the door behind him. "No!" You begin to run to the door, after your friend but Loki holds you back. "Let me go!" You yell. "Let him go." Loki says behind you. You see headlights streaming through the windows, as Johnnie steals Katies car. "Whats going on?" Katie says walking up the stairs. "Where is Johnnie?" She finishes, holding the sleeping bags in her hands. "He left." Loki says, setting you back down. You storm out the back door to Katies back yard. Johnnie was a friend, he never did anything wrong. He was a jokester. He never meant to hurt Loki. You looked up at the star filled sky, and crossed your arms as your felt a breeze. Katies backyard was pretty big. It has a small forest behind it, and an opening in the middle of the forest where the tent is. "You ok?" You hear Katie say behind you. "Johnnie was a good friend. Loki chased him away." You say wiping a tear from your eyes. "Loki told me. But he would come back. He better with my car." Katie says, "Now, here is your sleeping bag, and I will set Lokis in the tent." She says, handing you a sleeping bag. "Where is he." You say. "Gazing at the weapons." Katies says walking down the steps of the balcony. "Figures." You say following her to the tent.

When you both reach the tent you put the sleeping bags inside. "Well, bye!" Katie says and walks away. "Night." You say, and go into the tent. It was one of those cheap, dark green, triangle tents with a square bottom. You sit on the sleeping bags, and hold your head in your hands. You hear footsteps outside and of course think its Loki. "I'm in the tent." You say, laying down, and covering your head with the sleeping bag. Loki walks in "Are you ok?" He asks, sitting on the sleeping bag next to you. "What do you think." You say turning your back to him. "I thought that Johnnie was stronger then that." Loki says. "So you called him a nasty hick? And said it was better for him to leave?" You say, taking the sleeping bag off your face and sitting up. Loki stares at the floor. "When I am that angry, things just come out of my mouth, and I-I thought he would take you away from me." Loki says. "He is twice as old as me, and no, he was trying to help us. We do not know his story Loki. You can't assume it was good." You say, staring at him. "Can we please change the subject?" Loki says, slicking his hair back with his hands. "Fine." You say. Just then the top of the tent falls down. "Well this is freaking great." You say, the top of the tent over the both of you. "I do not know how to fix these, mobile structures." Loki says, getting out of the tent. "Neither do I." You say following him outside. You turn around and look at the collapsed tent. "Well, now what." You say. "We either sleep in there, and get suffocated, or sleep on top of it." Loki says. You check your phone for the time, and it is only 9:00pm. "Well no wonder why I am not tired." You say, shoving the phone back in your pocket. "I didn't know you could see so many stars from Midgard." Loki says, staring up at the sky. You look up also. "Neither could I really." You say, and when you look back down to Loki he is gone. "Loki?" You say, really confused. "Loki!" You begin to yell. You hear crunching of leaves in the forest surrounding the tent. "Enough of this childish shit!" You yell to him, knowing he is in the forest. Just then, a huge bear walks out. The bear looks at you, and gets on its hind legs. You back up slightly. It growled and began to charge at you. You jump over the collapsed tent and fall to the ground. The bear is now over you. You are just about to scream, when the bear shape shifts back to Loki. "Ha! Scared you." Loki says, staring down at you. "You asshole." You say laughing. "Wait, you can turn into animals..." You say. "Oh wow, I never told you." Loki said, turning over laying next to you. "Well is there anything else I have to know, Sherlock." You say, looking at the stars. "Not really." Loki says, grabbing your hand in his. You do not know what to do or think, so you just keep staring at the sky. "But I love you." He says.

AUTHORS NOTICE

I am going to be making the LokiXAuthor one today. Keep in mind that everything involving my past is true. I will use my real first name but not last, and I will do the same with my family members. Some friends will have their real name, but most will not. I really hope you all like it when it comes out :)

~Marissa


	9. Chapter 9

**LokiXReader: Missions Part 9, I Love You**

The words hit you, hard. 'But I love you.' is all you hear in your mind now, staring at the stars. "I love you to." You say, your not sure how the words left your lips. Loki turns and look at you. "Really?" He asks, squeezing you hand slightly. "Well ya, so what your a criminal? I am to." You say, looking at him also. "I'm a monster." He says, letting go of your hand. "What? Why?" You say sitting up. "You do not wish to know." He says, getting up. "Loki you can tell me anything." You say. "I would tell you, but it is to much to bear for you." Loki says, walking back to the tent. "Tell me." You say, running after him. He turns around to you, and he is a bright blue color with red eyes. "Woah." You say, backing up slightly. "I should have told you the first day I met you..." He says. "That...looks...awesome..." You say smiling. "Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting." He says smiling, changing back to his normal form. "So, your an Avatar?" You ask. "Ha, no, Frost Giant." Loki says. "So basically, your almost like a blue snowman?" You ask, laughing. "Yes, a blue snowman." He says, laughing.

The next morning both of you are still sleeping on top of the tent. You are laying on Lokis chest, his arms around you. "OH MY GOD THE TENT FELL DOWN!" Katie screams walking to the tent. "Please yell, we were not sleeping or anything..." Loki says, glancing at Katie. "Oh...ha...sorry." She says, "How did the tent fall?" "It fell on us in the middle of a conversation." Loki says. "Oh, I see." She says, inspecting the tent. You begin to wake up, "Oh, hey." You say sitting up. "Whats up with the bear prints in the ground." Katie asks, noticing the footprints. "Um..." You begin. "We were drawing in the dirt..." Loki says with a fake smile. "Oh, that's not weird..." Katie says. "We do weird things when we are bored." He says, laughing. Katie looks down at you guys. "Did I ever tell you that you two are adorable together?" She says, pointing to you. "Uh, no" You say. "Fair enough." Katie says, and walks back to the house. "Good morning to you to!" Loki yells after her, and you laugh. "Well, now that Katie doesn't have a car, S.H.I.E.L.D is on our ass, and the mansion is gone. What the hell are we going to do!" You say, having your head in your hands. "I'm not sure." Loki says, shaking his head.

Both of you head into the house and are greeted by Louis. "Good morning." He says, pouring himself some coffee. "Hey, its nice to meet you." You say, extending a hand, and Louis takes it. "So you are the couple that Katie has been talking about?" Louis says, sipping his coffee. "Oh, no, we are not together he is more of a sidekick." You say, motioning to Loki. "I'm the sidekick? No, you are MY sidekick." Loki says, squinting his eyes. "Well, ill just." Louis begins, and walks into the living room by Katie. "So, you said a hillbilly stole your car?" He asks Katie. "Yup" Katie answers. Just then someone knocks at the door. Katie walks to the door and is about to open it when cops burst through the door almost knocking her over. "What the hell!" Katie and Louis say. "Shit." You say, and you and Loki run into the nearby pantry. "What do we do." You whisper. The pantry is so small you both are crammed together. "Calm down." He says. You glance down to the bottom of the door, and see a shadow underneath. You then hear rabid sniffing noises from the K-9 on the other side. You quickly grab a box Cheez-It's and take one out. You slide it under the door with your foot. The dog grabs it and moves on. "Clever..." Loki says. You kick him lightly to shut up but end up knocking down a whole shelf of food. "That was not so clever..." He says. You hear footsteps outside. "In the closet." You hear a female voice say. Cops then barge through the pantry door, Loki punches one in the face. Both of your run out of the closet. "I need my backpack!" You yell to Loki, you run out to the porch for your backpack filled with weapons. You grab it and when you turn around Agent Romanoff has a gun pointed to your face. "Got you." She says. "Natasha! Long time no see." You say leaning on the porch railing. "Oh yeah. Well, your coming with me." She says, grabbing your arm. You bite her hand, where she is grabbing you. "Ow, Dammit!: She yells, and lets go of you. You proceed to run through the chaotic house. Loki is fighting off other cops and notices you running through the door. When you are both outside, you quickly car jack the cop car, and start to drive down the road. Loki is in the passenger seat. "What. The. Hell." He says, catching his breath. "I have no idea." You say, taking a sharp turn. All of a sudden you see lights around the car. You open the sunroof and notice a S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter is hovering above you. "Hang on." You tell Loki, and he grabs the handle on the ceiling. You floor it down the road. It is a back road so there isn't many people. "Loki, go in my backpack and get the pistol it will distract them!" You yell, making wide turns. "Um. (Y/n), We don't have to." He says, looking out the back windshield. You look in the rear view mirror to see a truck. But not just any truck. Charlotte! A women was driving though, and Johnnie was in the bed with a hunting rife shooting at the helicopter. "Crazy ass!" You yell with joy. The truck pulls next to you on the road, and Johnnie waves at both of you. He begins shooting again. You look in front of you, and see a line of cop cars. "SHIT!" You yell, and spin out just missing one of the cop cars, and starting to drive the other direction. Johnnies driver did the same thing. The helicopter turned around and started towards you again. This time, firing bullets. Johnnie shoots at it again, and hits one of the propellers, it flies off, and the helicopter begins to sway. "Yeeyee!" Johnnie yells from the back of the truck. He shoots again, and this time the copter goes down. The truck pulls up next to you once more, and you roll down your window to Johnnie. "Meet you in the forest! Follow Daisy!" He yells, and you begin to follow the truck.

You all pull up to the middle of a forest, Johnnie hops out of the back of the truck. Lokis eyes are wide after what just happened. You laugh "That was AWESOME!" You say. Loki smiles. You both get out of the cop car. Johnnie hugs you. "You crazy asshole!" You say. The women who was driving gets out of the car. She is older, a little younger then Johnnie though. "Oh! (Y/n) Loki this is Daisy. She had Charlotte, after the government was bombing your mansion." Johnnie says, putting his arm around Daisy. "Hey." She says, flipping her braid. "Nice to meet you." You say. "Ha, Her and Him are together." Johnnie says, pointing to you and Loki. Loki puts his arm around you. You wonder what the hell he is doing. "Aw that's cute." Daisy says. "So, are you guys?" You ask, smirking, pointing at Johnnie and Daisy. "Maybe?" Daisy says, looking up at Johnnie. "Sure." He says, kissing her on the forehead. 'AWWWWWWW' is all that is going though your mind. Your happy to see Johnnie has found someone.


	10. Chapter 10

**LokiXReader: Missions Part 10, Salesmen **

"So I'm guessing S.H.I.E.L.D found you at Katies?" Johnnie asks. "Yup." Loki says, rubbing your shoulder. You want to shrug his arm off, but kinda like it. "They always find us..." You say. Johnnie looks at you both. "What..." Loki says. "My family, owns a cabin in Washington. You can stay there!" Johnnie says, Daisy laying her head on his shoulder. "Where is it?" You ask. "Everett, right next to Seattle." Johnnie says. "I have a map in the truck! Y'all can use it to get around to there, I sadly can't go." Johnnie says, frowning. "Why!?" Loki says, it shocks you to see he is concerned about Johnnie. "This lady needs a friend." Johnnie says, to Daisy. "So looks like you both are going on a road trip!" Johnnie says, heading to the truck. "Oh." You say, "How long a trip?" You ask. "If you start right now, a day." Johnnie says, getting a map out of the truck. "Here." Johnnie says, handing you the map, "Take the main highway, and it will take you right to Everett, then use the side directions to the cabin." "Got it." You say, taking the map. "Well... I guess this is goodbye." Johnnie says, holding back tears, "Y'all were my best friends." You run up to him and hug him. "I'm gonna miss you, you crazy hillbilly." You say, holding back tears of your own. You back up and notice he is now crying. Loki walks over and shakes Johnnies hand. "Goodbye, Johnnie." Loki says, his voice filled with sorrow. Johnnie hugs Loki, and Loki is shocked by his actions. Loki awkwardly hugs Johnnie back. "Nice meeting you." Daisy says, getting back in the truck. "You to!" You say, wiping the tears out from underneath your eyes, trying not to smudge your makeup. "Take care guys." Johnnie says, getting into the truck, and driving away. You stand there for a moment. Loki stands next to you. You quickly walk next to Loki and hug him. "Its ok, we will see him again guaranteed." Loki says. "I know." You say.

You both get into the car, and you set the map on the dash. "Ok, 12 hour trip, its 1:00pm now, so we are going to have to stop at a hotel." You say, starting the cop car. "We are doing this, in a stolen vehicle..." Loki says. "Fine, we will rent a car." You say, and begin to drive out of the forest. "I must say, you are one of my favorite midgardians." Loki says, glancing over at you. "I know I am." You say, smirking.

A few minutes later you both pull up to a rental car seller. "Come in with me." You say, exiting the car. "Ok." Loki says. The car sellers building is huge with cars outside and inside. You enter the building and are greeted by a salesmen. "Rental? or New?" He says. "New." You say, and Loki kicks the back of your heel. "What?" You whisper. "New! I thought we were renting!" He whispers. "We are going to basically live up there! We need a new one!." You say, and turn back to the salesmen. "Ok, so Used, or fresh out the branding?" The salesmen says, writing on a clipboard. "Used, but not jack shit." You say. "I see." He says, "I will go check in the back, meet you outside." "Ok." You say, and turn around. "I cant believe you said that." Loki laughs. "What?" You say. "Used but not jack shit." Loki says, imitating your voice, and you whack him on the shoulder. "Ok, i'll be quiet." Loki says, laughing and grabbing his shoulder. You both get outside and sit on a bench. "This outta be good." Loki says. "It will be fine." You say. You hear the revving of an engine in the back, and a car comes out from behind the building. A Grabber Blue, Boss 302 (Look it up to see what it looks like). "What... the...hell..." Loki says. "That's used!" You say, your face is in a wide smile. The salesmen parks the car in front of the bench and gets out. "So what do you think?" The salesmen says. "That's used? It looks brand new." You say, walking up to the car. "Yeah, the owner never used it." He says. "But, Boss 302's are race cars..." You say. "You seem like the kind of women that can handle it." The salesmen says. "Price?" Loki says, still sitting on the bench. "$30,000" The salesmen says. "We'll take it." You say, handing him a credit card, and he takes it. "Sounds good."

After an hour of signing insurance, and owner papers its time to head out to Washington. You and Loki get into the new car. "Great, now you can do some more fine driving." Loki says, sarcastically. "My driving is fine." You say, starting the car. "This is a race car... on a road... with you behind the wheel... it isn't a good match." He says. "Whatever." You say, and start down the road.

AUTHORS NOTICE

The LokiXAuthor series, is going to be put on hold :( I cannot think anything up at the moment, and the University Life is starting up again in a few days! As you can tell this series will be going on a while also. I hope y'all enjoy it! Also school is starting tomorrow for me so most of the posts will be on weekends, not weekdays.

~Marissa


	11. Chapter 11

**Missions Part 11, Paralyzer**

Both of you start down some back roads, making your way down to the highway. "This is going to be chaos..." Loki says, strapping his seat belt tighter. "It will be fine." You say, taking a turn onto the main highway, and you pick up speed to keep up. "Why are you going faster!" Loki says, his voice is scared. "Because I have to go the speed limit. You know, rules?" You say. Loki makes a 'hmm' like sound. It makes you feel powerful that you are scaring a god into shitting his own pants.

You both drive north for 3 hours, until Loki couldn't stop whining about food. You both finally pull up to a rest stop, and walk into the small station. "Here." You say, giving Loki a $5 bill, "But give me the change." You say, and walk over to the map. You glance up to a small television plastered on the wall. It shows the weather in the Seattle area, and shows large thunder storms. "Great..." You say under your breath. "What was that, darling?" Loki says, dropping the change back in your purse, and opening a candybar. "(Y/n)..." You say, turning to him, "Not darling, and there are huge electric storms up in Seattle." Loki stares up at the screen, and his eyes get wide, almost with horror. "You ok?" You ask. "Is there a possibility that we can go somewhere besides Washington." Loki says. "What?! Why?" You say, even more confused. "Oh, no reason..." Loki says, throwing away the wrapper. "We should go now." He says tugging your arm.

Both of you are back in the car, when rain starts to hit the windshield. "Shit..." Loki says, leaning back in the seat. "What is up with you and rain?" You ask, starting the beast of a car. "Just drive... please." Loki says, staring out the window. Both of you begin down the highway once again.

Several hours later, Loki is sleeping in the passenger seat, and you are staring at dark clouds infront of the highway. Just then lightning strikes, and the thunder wakes Loki up. "Where are we?" He almost yells. "About an hour or so away from Everett." You say, startled at his tone of voice. "Drive faster please." Loki says. "Why?" You say, staring at him. "Just do it!" He yells. You slam the pedal down, and race through the highway. Weaving through all of the traffic.

You both arrive at Everett 30 minutes later. "Map." You say, holding out your hand, for Loki to hand the map to you. He sets it in your hand, and you glance at it. "Wow, this was an easy trip." You say, turning into a local forest. Rain pounded the windshield even harder than a half an hour before. You finally pull up to a large cabin. The whole outside was wood, its driveway was long, and had a fountain in the middle. The cabin was astonishingly big. "That hick owns this..." Loki says, staring at the wonder. "I guess..." You say, parking the car under a balcony in the driveway. You stepped out on the wet stone ground and looked up at the house. "Jesus" Is all that you can say. You rip off the key card that was taped to the map, and opened the door. You walked into what you think is a living room. A sofa, fireplace, flat screen, and taxidermy lining the walls. Loki comes up behind you. "This is... uh... unexpected..." Loki says, walking inside. "Got that right." You say, shutting the door. "Now tell me, why are you so scared of this storm?" You say. "Well you may or may not see later on. Just don't talk about it, and nothing bad will happen." Loki says, staring out the back window. You glance at the clock and see it is 11:00pm. "Well... I'm going to bed." You say, walking up the stairs. "I'm not." Loki says, still looking out the window. "Why?" You say from the top of the stairs. "Reasons." Loki says, and you roll your eyes since he isn't telling you anything. You walk into one of the bedrooms. It has plaid bedding, and is very clean. You shut the shades, and are almost about to change into pajamas when you realize, oh yeah. YOU DON'T HAVE ANY! You flop on the bed, in your "Velocity" formfitting suit, and remember you left your drenched sweatshirt in the car. You walk downstairs, and notice Loki is gone. You shrug it off, thinking he wen't to bed. You walked outside to the car, when you hear someones voice "(Y/n)! Come back here!" You turn around and see Loki is in the doorway. "I will be there in a second, i'm getting something." You say, the storm is getting worse by the minute. Lightning illustrating the sky, and thunder...being thunder. "No!" Loki yells. You step out into the rain to the car, and just then a strike of lightning jolts against your body. You fall to the ground paralyzed.


	12. Chapter 12

** LokiXReader: Missions Part 12, Pick Pockets**

"No!" Loki yells, as you smack the ground. You're conscious but you cannot move, nor speak. Loki runs out to you, and takes you in his arms. Your eyes shut, as you hear him begin cursing and stroking your head in his arms. Then another bolt hits next to Loki, and he looks over to where it hit. "I told you no more shenanigans, Loki." A deep voice says. You open your eyes, to barley see a strong figure, no more than 10 feet away from you and Loki. "This is your punishment." The figure says, and you can tell it was Thor. Lokis face is wet with tears as he looks back down at you. "Now step away from her." Thor says, and aims Mjolnir at you. "No!" Loki yells. He stands up, and his staff appears in his hand, he shoots at Thor, sending him back against a pillar of the cabin. Loki lifts up your limp body, and sets you in the backseat of the car, and makes his way to the drivers seat. "Lets hope I know how to do this..." He says, turning the key. Loki steps on the pedal, and doesn't notice it is in reverse, and backs into Thor against the pillar. "Oops" Loki laughs, and sets the car in drive, and floors it. You start to regain some feeling in your legs, and arms, but still cannot speak. Loki takes twisting turns, and you cannot see where he is going, but can sense Thor is close behind. "Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit." Is all Loki is saying. Thunder and lightning is now piercing all over the sky, as you lay in the back seat. You make out a groan and Loki turns back to you. "Shh, its ok." Loki says, tuning back to face the road.

20 minutes later you are still driving around aimlessly, you begin to feel more in your face and try to speak. "Where are we..." You manage to get out the words. "Seattle I think." Loki says. "How are you... driving?" You say, trying to sit up, but fall back down. "Not to sure to be honest, Thor is after me, he wants to kill you." Loki says. "I heard." You say. You finally manage to sit up and look out the window, you see the huge city and all of the people on the highway. "Oh my god." You say, looking at the city, lightning and thunder still chasing after you. "What are we going to do?" You say. "Get a Hotel, Thor would never hurt us in a public environment." Loki says, taking an exit. "We don't have any money Loki, my purse is at the cabin." You say. "We will fix that." Loki smirks over at you. "Swell..." You say, sarcastically. "Don't you know how to 'pick pocket'? I thought that a national wanted criminal would know." Loki says. "Of course I know how to pick pocket." You say, rolling your eyes. "Than lets pick pocket." Loki says.

Your feeling is fully restored, and Loki pulls up to a large department store. "Now do you need guns, spells..." Loki begins. "Loki a robbed a world wide bank with my bear hands, I got this." You say, stepping out of the car. You notice the cars bumper is slightly dented. "What happened?" You say, pointing to the large indent. "Um... Thor." Loki says, and begins to walk to the store.

You are both inside, and you start to scope out people who seemed like they had a decent amount of money. "I can't believe I suggested this." Loki says, walking behind you. "Well believe it." You say, glancing at the people near the jewelry section. "Ok, you distract, I take." You say, "First victim is her." You say, pointing to a slim blonde women, who is wearing high end clothes. "What do you want me to do?" Loki asks, as you approach the jewelry section. "I don't know, compliment and shit." You say pretending to scope the jewelry. "Now go." You whisper and Loki walks over to the women. "Hello." He says, and the women turns around startled by him. "Oh, hello." She says, glancing back at the glass cases. "Uh... can I help you with something?" Loki says, trying to imitate a stores salesman. "Haha, you don't work here." She says, "You are dressed like you're from the renaissance fair." She says, admiring Lokis armor, type, thing... You slowly make your way behind the women, to scope her open purse. "Well bye..." Loki says, turning around. When the women grabs his cape halting him. "Its kinda hot." She says smirking. _Oh hell_ no... Loki laughs sarcastically and tries to pull away from her grip. "Do you wan't to come over tonight?" She says, running her sparkly fingernails up and down his chest plate. Your face was burning with fury. "Im busy..." He says, looking at you worried. "Hey bitch." You say, and the women spins around towards you. "Who are you, and why are you so close to me?" She says, with a snotty accent. You grab her by her collar almost choking her. "His girlfriend." You say, and punching her across her face, sending her to the floor unconscious. You pick up her purse and begin to make your way back to the doors. "Damn..." Loki says, trailing behind you. "Yup." You say, exiting the building, and back to the car.

You both get in the car, and you immediately start to go through the womans purse. "Jackpot." You say, holding up a credit card. "She won't be exited to see her next bill." You say, smirking. "Not at all." Loki says. "You want me to drive?" You say putting the card back in the womans sliver wallet. "Hell yes." Loki says getting out of the drivers side, and you getting in it.

You both start down the road again in search of a hotel, but hit a traffic jam. "Perfect!" You say, resting your head on the steering wheel. You glance over to Loki who is staring at you. "What?" You say, staring into his emerald eyes. Just then he leans over the center counsel and kisses you.


	13. Chapter 13

**LokiXReader: Missions Part 13, Not Quite**

When your lips meet, it feels like you have been struck by lightning again, but this time much more enjoyable. His skin is cold like ice, but you like it. You snap out of ecstasy when the car behind you begins to honk, and you push away and begin to start down the road again. "Um..." You say trying to recollect your thoughts. "Uh, that never happened..." Loki says, sitting back in his seat. "We will talk about it when we find a hotel." You say, taking an exit. "Please get a hotel, and not a motel. I do not want to hang another petty soul." Loki says, laughing. "I'll try." You say, smiling, remembering Loki's over protective self defense move.

You drive around the small suburb of Seattle and finally run into a decent looking hotel. "Lets just hope that... imbecile... doesn't find us." Loki says, referring to Thor. "Yeah." You say, getting out of the car, and Loki follows you. You both walk into the double doors to the lobby. The whole room is a modern style lobby, with a fire place, seating area, and a bar in the corner. You walk up to the desk, and ring the bell. You rest your elbows on the desk, and lay your face in your hands. "Are you alright?" Loki says from behind you and rubs your back. "I'm fine." You say, shrugging his arm off. Finally a lady comes to the desk from a small room behind the counter. "Hello, check in?" The woman said, fixing her large glasses in between her eyes. "Yes, for two." You say, and hand her the credit card you stole from the women. "Sounds good." The lady says, and runs the card through the system. She looks at her screen puzzled, than back at you, than at the screen. "You don't look like a Lorina, ma'am." The lady says, and slides the card back to you. "What do you mean? I am Lorina..." You say, sliding the card back to her. "Who is this?" She asks, smirking at Loki. "Um... Logan. My cousin." You say, motioning to Loki. "I'm Logan... ha." Loki says, trying to play along. "Now if you please, give us a room." You say, flicking the card furiously at the woman. "I am afraid I cannot do that." She says, sliding the card back to you again. "Why not!" You raise your voice. "Well, you see (y/n)" The woman says, picking up the phone. Your eyes get wide realizing what is going to happen next. "You and... Loki, are going to have a nice room, wherever the hell the government takes you!" She yells, and pulls an alarm behind the desk, and speaks into the phone, "Found them." She says, and smiles at the both of you. You clench your teeth furiously, and grab Lokis wrist. You both run back to the parking lot, and into the car. "Floor it." Loki says, glancing at the red and blue lights flashing in the parking lot. "Oh don't worry." You say, shifting the car in gear. You quickly turn the car around, facing the cop car. Two police man are out of the car, and pointing a gun directly at you. "Hands up." One of them says through a mega phone. You put your hands in the air, and Loki does the same. "Roll down the window." He says, and you do so. The cop makes his way to the door keeping his gun directly at you. "Now, enough of your petty little games Velocity." The cop says, reaching for his handcuffs. "Not quite." You say. You grab the wheel, and drive quickly past the cop car, digging your long sliver painted nails into the side of it creating large tears. The cop shoots the back window of your car, cracking the window, and breaking the mirror. "Loki, open the counsel in front of you!" You yell, and Loki does so. A handgun falls out, and he hands it to you. "Take the wheel." You say, and Loki reaches over to it. You lean out the window and vigorously shoot towards the cops. One goes down, while the other goes to help him. You get back in, and charge the car down the freeway. "Here." You say, handing the gun back to Loki. He puts it back in the counsel. "Anywhere else there are hidden weapons?" Loki says, laughing. ".40 caliber behind your seat. Johnnies hunting rifle in the trunk. And a whip in the center counsel." You say, and Lokis jaw drops. "Well, its good to know we are well armed?" Loki says. "Very." You say, taking a back road to a small subdivision.

"Well looks like we are camping out in the ghetto." You say, parking the car in an abandoned parking lot. You recline your seat back, and turn your back to Loki. "Not yet." He says, forcing you back to face him. "You said we would talk about...it... when we found a hotel. So this counts as a hotel." Loki says, reclining his seat back so his eyes meet yours. "Fine." You groan, and turn to look out the sunroof. "Well?" You say to break the silence. "I-I don't know." Loki says. You stare out the sunroof at the stars the illustrate the sky. Twinkling almost as much as you stomach was. Outside is was quiet except for the the crickets chirping in the tall grass. "Well good night." Loki says, and turns to his side. You glance over at him and back to the sky. "Hey Loki?" You say, almost whispering. "Hm?" Loki mumbles. "I love you." You say, and wish you could take it back, afraid of his reaction. He laughs slightly "I love you to." He says. You than close your eyes and fall asleep.

**~Authors Notice~**

University Life Series 2 is now out! Copy and paste to read: s/9705242/1/LokiXReader-University-Life-Series-2


	14. Chapter 14

_**LokiXReader: Missions Part 14, Gone**_

_(Warning: Short chapter with many feels. You will possibly cry during this chapter, just like the writer did writing it. So grab a blanket to burrow your face in at the end. You're gonna need it.)_

You wake up the next morning to the sun shining through the windows. A sight you haven't seen for days. You glance over at Loki who is still sleeping, and listen to the sound of the sirens in the distance. _Wait... SIRENS! _You quickly recline the seat forward, and start the car. "What is it?" Loki mumbles. "Sirens Loki, they are after us again!" You say, and push the accelerator down, but something bursts in the back. You get out of the car quickly and notice the tire is flat. "Great." You whisper to yourself. You get down and notice not only has your tire popped, but all four of them have been slashed. "Nice to see you again Miss (y/n)." You hear a voice behind you say. You turn around and see Natasha with a gun pointed in your direction. Behind her were the others, Stark, Banner, Barton, and Thor all in a line. "Nowhere to run now is there?" She says, cocking her head to the side slightly. Loki gets out of the car, and his eyes grow wide at the sight of them. "Well... what a pleasant surprise..." He says, slicking back his hair. "Loki, step away so we can blow this bitch to bits." Stark says, charging his weapon. "Why not blow me to bits?" Loki says, walking to your side. "Loki don't..." You whisper to him. "Because if we kill you, all of Asgard goes ape shit on us. We kill her, the whole world celebrates." Natasha says, glancing at Loki, than back to you. "No..." Loki says, and wraps his arms around you pulling you to his chest. You wrap your arms around him. "Kill her, I go ape shit on everyone." Loki says. "Aw that's sweet reindeer games, but you know what they say, 'If you love someone set them free, and if they don't come back to you they probably got executed!'" Stark yells, and shoots at you both, but misses. "Don't even try Stark." Loki says, not moving a muscle. "Brother you don't understand, you need to let her go. It is for the good of the 9 realms." Thor says, and steps closer. "No you don't understand." Loki says, his voice is hoarse. You glance up at him to see tears slowly streaming down his face. "I have never had someone love me as much as she has. You can't take that away from me." Loki says, holding you tighter. Natasha laughs, "Love is for children." She says. Natasha shoots you in the arm, sending you to the ground, groaning in pain. "No!" Loki screams, but Thor is behind him keeping him back from you. "LET GO OF ME!" He yells, more tears are streaming down his face as he is pried away from you. Thor brings him back even farther to the S.H.I.E.L.D van. "(Y/N)!" Loki screams, as he tries to fight out of Thor grasp. You are just left on the ground bleeding out. Finally your vision fades. The last words you hear is your name being called out from Loki again louder than before. _No!_

He loved you. You were all he had, he thought love never existed until he met you. Now you are gone. Gone forever. It hurts so bad to be away from him, and him away from you. He protected you, you protected him. Your hearts were broken. Yet the story does not end here.

**Authors Notice**

THE FEELS D; Anyways, I am glad you are all enjoying this story:) I have many more ideas for it, so there may be many chapters out today. Sorry it was so short, but it is for the feels. Well I got to go clean my face after writing this ;( K baiiii.

~Marissa


	15. Chapter 15

**LokiXReader: Missions Part 15, New Life**

You wake up in a hospital with bandages around you arm where Natasha shot you. Nick Fury is the only one in the room. "Hello (y/n)." He says, sitting in a chair across the room. "Where is he?" You say, scared to even ask it. "You don't need to know." He says, standing finally. "We have agreed not to hurt you, at all. Since Loki was more of the problem than you." He says, your jaw drops at his words. "Loki is back in Asgard under lock-down. We have a house in Manhattan for you." Nick says. "Wha-What? I live in California! I have friends there, and others..." "Exactly Miss (y/n). You cannot see anyone you know except for agents for the next several months." He says. "No! I have a life to live!" You begin to yell. "I know, and it will continue in Manhattan. We fixed the car, and gave it new tires for you to use. We will send agents to your house to check on you every day for a while. Understand?" Nick says, cocking his head to the side. You swallow hard "Yes, sir." You say. "Good." He says, and leaves.

A few weeks later, after the wound in your arm is fully healed, and you have enough blood cells it is time for you to move to Manhattan. You get in a taxi, and tell the man your new address. After about 15 minutes of driving around you finally make it to your new house. You thank the man, and make your way to your new home. The house was fairly big. It had a brick exterior, and looked like it had at least 2 floors. You walked into the white door to the fully furnished living room. There was a leather couch, coffee table, and a TV in the small living room. To the right was the kitchen, and a staircase going to the 2nd floor. You throw your backpack down on the couch and begin to explore the house. The house is a lot bigger than you thought. It had 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 3 closets (ones a pantry), dining room, kitchen, living room, and an office. It puzzled you why the agents would give you such a big house, but immediately made yourself at home.

Day after day goes by in the new house. Fury sent agents to check on you, to make sure you arn't doing anything 'Villianly', and to also make sure your mental health is ok. They usually sent Maria Hill to check up on you, and ask stupid questions like 'How is the weather today?' You always want to respond _YOU TELL ME YOU FLIPPING MORON! _But keep your mouth shut

Days turn to weeks, and weeks turn to months, and the worst part about the day is Maria coming to check on you. Same questions over and over again, same inspections of your house, over and over. It was enough to drive you to drink, if you were allowed to have alcohol in your house.

Marias visits became more scarce, to the point where they are only a once-every-two-weeks ordeal. You liked all of the privacy now, and hope one day Maria will just stop coming! All you wanted to do was cry, thinking about your past. You wanted your accelerating, hectic life with Loki and Johnnie back. Not your 'stay at home and walk in circles' life you have now. The most action in your life now is cooking something tricky. Yes, its that bad, but nevertheless you liked your privacy. All you wanted to do was cry right? About your past and how you wanted it back? Yes, you did.

You stare at the blue TV screen, noticing your cable box was acting up. "Perfect." You say to glance at the clock and grab your phone to check the weather, its already 12:00am and notice a text message from the county saying : Hello Manhattan resident one of the main power towers has been struck by lightning, you will be out power for most of the night. We will fix it in the morning.

After reading the text your whole house went pitch black. You sighed and pulled your pink fuzzy blanket over yourself on the couch. You thought about how strange it was, that it wasn't raining, and the power got cut by lightning. Whats that about? There was no thunder, rain, sleet, anything. Just a text that the power is out. Strange. You rolled onto your side, wipe the thoughts from your mind, and fall asleep.

You wake up the next morning to the power being back on. You shift on the couch to the tv that is showing the news. "Interesting activity here in Manhattan, near Stark Tower. Lightning strikes top of Stark Tower, and a main electricity plant, and shuts out all power!" The newscaster says. You roll your eyes at there remark, but turn the sound up. The caster keeps talking, than someone else comes on the screen and whispers in the newscasters ear. "Your kidding..." He says to the woman whispering to him. "CUT IT!" The newscaster yells, and the screen goes to a commercial. It scared you a little since you don't know what is going on, yet relieved that you don't have to listen to him blab anymore. You look at your phone to look up what happened. You search 'Lightning strikes Stark Tower', and many pictures came up the Tower. One in which had the lightning hitting it. You noticed almost like a figure at the end of the lightning rod on top of the tower, that could just be a horrible filter or editing right? Just than the bell rings, and you scramble to decently pick up the living room. "Uh one second." You say, knowing it is an agent to check on you. You pick up empty pop cans and throw them underneath the couch cushion. "You don't have to clean up darling." You hear Marias voice outside the door. It shocks you when you hear 'darling'. You walk to the door and open and let Maria in, and than notice you are in pajamas still. Perfect. "Hello again." You say, fixing your messed up ponytail, not even looking at Maria, but staring at the floor. "Hello Darling." She says, her voice has changed though, to a lower, more exotic type voice. You look up to see a pair of emerald eyes staring at you. "Loki."


End file.
